


Bureaucratic Wrath

by AetherAria



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: (ALMOST a drabble goddammit), AU - Parks & Rec, Alternate Universe, Brotp, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: Three sentences of a parks & rec au I'll never properly write.





	Bureaucratic Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Opal glitteryspacegeneral on tumblr a long time ago, another part of the great mini-fic crossposting.

“I’m just saying that you have to go through the proper channels,” Wayne said, gesturing with a french fry and trying to sound knowledgeable and not just like a nag, “because there’s bylaws inside the bylaws in the  _appendices_  to the bylaws about breaking ground in a rezoned area. You can only play bad boy of the department for so long before you incur  _someone’_ s wrath.”

Megamind sucked on his milkshake straw sullenly before he shrugged, “ _You’re_  the poster boy, I keep  _you_  around to handle that sort of pedantic minutia, and besides,” he clenched his fist, “I’m fairly certain that my wrath is more potent than theirs.”

“Well,” Wayne grinned, “you’ve got me there.”


End file.
